


Happy Birthday, Henry Winchester

by hit_the_books



Series: Teacakes and Spellbooks [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Magic, Birthday Party, Children, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Witch Castiel, Witch Max Banes, Witch Sam Winchester, talking about adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Dean and Donna are celebrating Henry's 1st Birthday. Sam, Max and Cas are invited to the celebrations, and while at the party, the three of them get talking.





	Happy Birthday, Henry Winchester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coconutice22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconutice22/gifts).



> This was written for round 12 of the [SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/). My prompt was: "Pinatas". My partner was [ilostmyshoe-79](http://ilostmyshoe-79.tumblr.com/).

“Sam, where’d Max put the cupcakes?” yelled Donna.

Sam glanced up from the dragon pinata he’d been filling with candy and looked between Donna and the rest of his sister-in-law’s kitchen. Donna had a sprinkling of glitter on her nose. Her star covered loose pants were also sporting new patches of glitter, as was her loose open-back tee. Sam knew Donna could clean herself up with a wave of her wand, but they both knew there was no point until the party preparations were finished.

“If they’re not here...”

“Obviously they’re not here,” Donna grumped.

“Then they must be in the study. Last place Deanna would just happen to find them,” Sam proclaimed. With a wave of his wand he sealed up the blue dragon pinata he’d been filling. There were two other pinatas on the table with it, one an owl and the other a full moon.

“Good thinking! Okay, I’ll grab those and put them out, then get ready. Do you think you could-”

“Keep an eye on Deanna and Henry while you get ready? Of course.” Sam beamed at Donna and then shooed her off. Looking down at his own billowing forest green pants and loose blue tunic shirt, Sam noticed he’d similarly been affected by Deanna’s attempts to make a card for little brother. Sam pulled his wand from his pocket and waved it over himself, glitter disappearing.

They were almost ready for Henry’s first birthday celebrations, they just needed Dean, Max and Cas to come home from work, plus the other guests to appear. Dean’s patrol would be finished soon, and Max and Cas would be closing their store (Merlin’s Allsorts) for the day.

Stepping out into the sunshine of the garden, Sam smiled as he saw his nephew happily babbling away on a picnic blanket, while his niece sat beside him and drew with her crayons. Sam pulled out a lawn chair and sat down near them. A second later Donna finished adding the cupcakes to the table of goodies for the birthday feast, and then headed back into her and Dean’s rickety house.

***

“C’mon Henry, you can do it,” encouraged Dean as he held his son up to the pinata. Dean was also holding onto the bat Henry was meant to be hitting the dragon with.

Sam, Cas and Max were relaxing next to each other on one of the many picnic blankets that had been put out for guests. Max and Cas were still in the starry navy blue robes they wore when working in their store, but no one minded.

Other children were running around and playing, while their parents and guardians kept an eye on them. Family and friends brought together, because one little wizard was had turned one. It made Sam feel all warm inside.

He brushed his fingers over the backs of Max and Castiel’s hands. “You know...”

“Feeling broody?” Max asked in a low voice.

“He’s not the only one,” Cas put in, voice low and rumbling.

“There’s nothing to stop us from adopting,” Sam pointed out.

“True.” Max drew Sam’s hand to his mouth and kissed it.

Cas leaned in closer and kissed Sam’s cheek. “We can start asking around tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Sam agreed.

Henry (Dean) managed to finally burst the dragon open and candy came flowing out. Watching the celebrations around him, Sam knew that it felt like time for the three of them to finally start their own family.

“We’re gonna have to fix up our house,” Sam murmured. “Make sure the kid can’t get into Cas’s lab.”

“And we’ll need to kid proof all of the bookshelves,” Cas added, kissing Sam’s cheek again.

Max stroked Sam’s hand and said, “And the kitchen… that’s a lot of work.”

“It’s fine, Dean will help out. He’ll know what to do.” Sam smiled. “How do you think your mom and Alicia will take the news?” Sam asked Max.

Max grinned. “It’ll get them off my back. They’ve been going on for months that it was time for the three of us to, y’know, start a family.”

Sam turned to Castiel. “What about Gabe?”

“He’ll be happy for us. What about Dean and Donna?”

Sam pulled Max and Cas down so that they were laid out on the blanket while the next pinata was set up. “They’ll be ecstatic for us.”

And they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. Kudos welcome and I will endeavor to answer all comments.
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
